A Devil Who Regrets Everything
by Rhinompedo
Summary: Hidup sebagai idola di bumi ini lebih menyedihkan dari apa yang Luhan bayangkan. Berbagai rahasia yang selalu ditutupi oleh para idola terungkap tepat di depan matanya. Ia sudah muak dengan semua ini dan ingin bebas. Namun, Luhan malah jatuh ke dalam perangkap seorang iblis. Seorang iblis bernama Oh Sehun. YAOI/BOYXBOY HUNHAN KAILU SELUKAI
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Yaoi/Boyxboy****, Dirty Talk, ya pokoknya ada unsur seksualnya lah**

**Cast: Lu Han, Sehun, Jongin, Yi Fan, dan cari aja sendiri kalo ada**

**Genre: Romance. Angst**

**Pairing: Selukai**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: ****Semua chara di sini bukan milik om! Om cuman minjem nama mereka untuk membangun imajinasi om yang ber-rated M. Pokoknya om cuman nulis dan ga nyolong apa-apa dah.**

**A/N: ****Guess who~ Om balik lagi ke dunia nista! Kali ini om mempersembahkan cerita yang cukup berbeda dari karya-karya om biasanya. Walaupun sebentar lagi natal tapi mood om masih angst. Yak, om resmi keluar dari hiatus selama yang pasti lebih dari 5 bulan. Om berencana buat ngapus ff om yang berjudul My Beautiful Complicated Life (sekalian promosi). Yah tinggal nunggu mood yang pas buat lanjutin saja sih. Duh, kebanyakan ngomong ini om mesum, dah nikmatin saja yak~**

.

.

.

A Devil Who Regrets Everything

Hidup sebagai idola itu menyusahkan. Jadwal yang sangat padat hingga badan terasa remuk, penggemar yang tidak pernah memberikan privasi, perusahaan yang hanya mementingkan keuntungannya sendiri, manajer yang sangat tegas, dan penderitaan-penderitaan lainnya yang terlalu banyak untuk dihitung.

Semua orang yang ingin menjadi idola pasti berpikir bahwa idola itu layaknya bintang yang sangat terang di langit, berbeda dengan bintang-bintang lainnya. Begitu besar, indah, terang, dan spesial. Namun pada kenyataannya, semua itu palsu. Semua idola hanyalah makhluk-makhluk depresi yang menutupi dirinya dengan senyuman. Dan semua idola itu bisa hancur dengan mudah hanya karena skandal.

Begitulah pikir Luhan, salah satu idola yang sedang naik daun.

Pada awalnya, Luhan mengikuti ajang pencarian bakat hanya karena ia ingin menjadi orang yang terkenal dan dipuja-puja seperti para idola yang sangat digemari masyarakat luas pada saat itu. Ia lolos audisi dan menjadi salah satu artis kelas bawah. Pada saat itu, Luhan memerhatikan semua tingkah laku para idola di balik panggung.

Sungguh menyedihkan.

Para idola itu egois. Hanya mementingkan kepopuleran dirinya sendiri. Dan mereka itu manusia yang hancur. Meminum alkohol di asrama, menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang, menghisap ganja, berhubungan seksual dengan siapa saja, berpacaran dengan idola tanpa mementingkan perasaan penggemarnya, dan berbagai kelakuan yang membuat Luhan merasa jijik.

Ia ingin keluar. Ia ingin bebas.

Dan pada saat Luhan hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi untuk bebas, sesuatu—tidak, seseorang membelenggunya. Orang itu adalah Oh Sehun, iblis yang memiliki tampang yang polos sehingga siapa saja bisa termakan oleh tipuannya. Dan ia menipu dan membelenggu Luhan dengan rantai yang dinamakan 'cinta'.

_**Dan Luhan sangat menyesali perbuatannya untuk membiarkan Sehun membelenggunya.**_

.

.

Sepasang kekasih sedang duduk di atas sofa sambil memeluk satu sama lain. Mulut mereka tak terpisahkan, saling bertautan mencari kenikmatan yang memabukkan. Nafsu seksual yang sangat tinggi, sehingga tubuh mereka terasa panas. Pemandangan itu layaknya video porno yang dapat membangkitkan gairah para penonton.

"Ugh, berhenti berciuman di ruang tamu. Untuk apa kalian mendapatkan kamar masing-masing kalau masih melakukan hal-hal tidak senonoh di publik." protes Kim Jongin salah satu idola yang tinggal satu asrama dengan Luhan dan Sehun.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya, sebuah benang saliva masih menyatukan bibir mereka untuk sesaat. Jongin menelan ludah. Walaupun menjijikkan, namun pemandangan sepasang kekasih—apalagi Luhan yang melaksanakannya—berciuman dengan brutal, tentu saja membuat Jongin merasa bergairah. Dan sekarang, Jongin mulai merasakan adik kecilnya terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap.

"Mengakulah Jongin. Kau pasti iri denganku yang bisa berciuman dengan malaikat yang jatuh dari langit ini, benarkan?" ujar Sehun dengan nada bicaranya yang congkak itu. Sehun membelai pelan pipi Luhan, membuatnya mengeluarkan sebuah erangan dari bibirnya yang berdosa itu.

Sial. Jongin harus cepat pergi dari situ. Kalau tidak, bisa saja ia menyerang makhluk tak berdaya yang berada di tangan Sehun itu. Menyukai seseorang yang sudah memiliki kekasih itu membuatnya frustrasi.

"Terserah kau sajalah! Dasar makhluk paling congkak sedunia. Awas saja kau." Jongin mendecih, berjalan ke kamar untuk meninggalkan mereka. Luhan memerhatikan Jongin berjalan dan memberikan tatapan kesal kepada Sehun. Ia harus membelikan Jongin satu kotak es krim agar sahabatnya itu dapat memaafkannya.

"Sehuna, mengapa kau bersikap seperti itu dengan Jongin? Dia itu sahabatku dan juga sahabatmu—" Sehun mendengus pelan. "—dan lagi aku harus membelikannya es krim lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya!" lanjutnya.

"Kau berisik sekali hari ini. Bagaimana kalau ku buat kau diam dengan sesuatu yang kau suka, hm? Lihat, adik kecilku sudah bangun hanya karena memikirkan mulutmu mengulumnya." Muka Luhan berwarna merah padam. _Dirty talk_ adalah salah satu fantasi Luhan dalam ranjang. Dan ia akan langsung patuh apabila Sehun mengabulkan fantasinya itu.

"Kalau begitu, bawa aku ke kamar dan akan kukulum adik kecilmu itu hingga kau tidak bisa lagi mengeluarkan cairan manis nan kental itu." Sehun menyusupkan salah satu tangannya ke bawah lutut Luhan dan satu lagi dipunggung Luhan. Dengan tangkas, Sehun menggendong Luhan ala tuan puteri.

"Baiklah, _princess_." Sehun menggendong Luhan dengan senyuman nakalnya yang khas.

.

.

Kasur milik mereka mengeluarkan bunyi keriat-keriut yang kencang. Desahan dan erangan yang penuh kenikmatan. Mereka sudah terlalu tenggelam dalam kenikmatan untuk menghitung berapa ronde yang telah mereka lewati. Entah berapa kali Sehun berejakulasi di dalam tubuh Luhan, dan juga entah berapa kali Luhan berejakulasi sehingga membuat dadanya berlumuran oleh spermanya sendiri.

Sehun dan Luhan tenggelam dalam kenikmatan yang tiada habisnya. Dan Luhan sudah melupakan impiannya untuk bisa bebas karena telah dibutakan oleh cinta.

_**Namun, cinta yang mereka alami bukanlah cinta sejati, melainkan cinta akan nafsu.**_

.

.

Sudah 1 tahun mereka berpacaran dan sudah 1 tahun mereka menjadi idola yang dipuja-puja oleh masyarakat luas. Hubungan mereka bagaikan bukit dan lembah, tidak stabil dan dipenuhi oleh seks yang ganas, namun mereka berhasil mencapai sejauh ini.

Hari ini adalah hari peringatan setahun mereka menjadi kekasih. Sehun sudah berjanji untuk makan malam bersama dengannya di restoran bintang lima. Luhan mengenakan jas terbaik miliknya, menata rambutnya serapi mungkin, memastikan bahwa celananya sudah cukup ketat untuk menonjolkan bokongnya yang selalu membuat Sehun menjadi buas pada saat melakukan seks.

Luhan menunggu dan menunggu di asrama mereka. Sehun sudah terlambat 30 menit. Seharusnya ia tidak merasa cemas karena Sehun terlambat sebentar.

Tapi Sehun belum juga datang setelah 2 jam. Dan ia mulai cemas.

"Hyung, lupakan saja Sehun dan bermain game denganku saja." ujar Jongin yang tiba-tiba muncul dan membelai pipinya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku...tidak bisa, Jongin. Sehun menungguku." Tawaran Jongin benar-benar menggugah hasratnya untuk melupakan Sehun untuk sesaat. Tapi, Luhan tidak ingin termakan rayuan sahabatnya yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Terserah kau saja, hyung." Jongin pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendirian. Semenjak Luhan menjadi kekasih Sehun, ia sering kali meninggalkan sahabatnya itu sendirian. Luhan tahu ia sudah bersikap menyebalkan kepada Jongin, dan ia terus bertanya-tanya kenapa Jongin masih berada di dekatnya walaupun Luhan sudah bersikap semena-mena.

"Jong—" ucapannya terpotong karena kehadiran Sehun. _Sehun. Sehun. _Ia berlari memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

"Ya Tuhan, Sehun, kau kemana saja?! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Luhan cemas. "Ung. Aku tidak apa-apa, _baby_. Aku lelah. Kencan kita ditunda minggu depan saja, ya?" ucap Sehun sambil mencium kening Luhan.

"...Baiklah. Istirahatlah dulu. Kau..bau." _parfum wanita_. Tapi Luhan tidak berani mengucapkannya. Sehun mengangguk cepat dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Luhan berdiri terpaku di tempat. Tangannya lembab dan gemetaran. Matanya yang bulat itu berkaca-kaca. Ia tahu ini akan terjadi. _Ia tahu_. Luhan masih berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk pada saat Jongin menghampirinya.

"Hyung." Luhan mengangkat wajahnya. Menyakitkan, menyedihkan, kehancuran, keputusasaan, semuanya bercampur aduk dan membuat hati Jongin terasa remuk. Ia benci melihat Luhan seperti ini. Jongin ingin sekali merangkulnya dan memanjakannya hingga ia bisa melihat senyuman yang selalu menghiasi harinya.

"Kenapa kau berpakaian rapi dan memakai jas, Jongin?" tanya Luhan dengan sebuah senyuman palsu. Tidak. Jongin ingin menghapus senyum itu. "Ini hari spesialmu kan? Ayo kita makan di restoran bintang lima. Tenang saja aku yang akan membayar."

Sebelum Luhan dapat memprotes, Jongin sudah menariknya ke luar.

_**Luhan merasakan hatinya yang hancur karena Sehun, namun ia juga merasakan cinta dari kehangatan yang diberikan Jongin.**_

.

.

Hari itu, mereka sedang berada di bandara. Melawan arus gerombolan manusia yang terus mendorong mereka hingga hampir terjatuh. Sehun berjalan di depan Luhan tanpa melihat ke belakang sama sekali.

Wajah Luhan terlihat kesakitan. Tidak, hati Luhan kesakitan. Tetapi ia tetap mencoba menarik lengan Sehun dan membisikkan '_pegang tanganku_'.

Sebuah reaksi yang tidak terduga dari Sehun. Ia berbisik, '_lain kali_', dan membalikkan badannya untuk terus melaju menerobos gerombolan manusia yang serakah. Luhan tidak bergerak. Tubuhnya terdorong kesana-kemari, hingga Jongin menggenggam tangannya dan melindunginya dari semua dorongan manusia.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan selalu bersamamu." ucap Jongin ditelinganya. Ia meraih bahu Luhan dan merangkulnya, memberikan kehangatan yang sudah lama ditinggalkan oleh Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia melihat senyuman itu kembali diwajah Luhan. Dan Jongin sangat merindukannya. Tangannya semakin erat merangkul tubuh Luhan dan berbisik, '_aku menyukai senyumanmu._'.

_**Andai saja Jongin melihat wajah Luhan memerah padam seperti kepiting rebus.**_

.

.

"Sehuna."

"Ya, _baby_?"

"Apakah kau masih mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja, _honey_."

"Kalau begitu cium aku."

"Nanti saja ya, sayang. Aku harus keluar sekarang."

Blam.

Tatapan kosong Luhan mengarah pada pintu yang ditutup oleh Sehun. Sudah beberapa bulan ini ia selalu pergi meninggalkan asrama pada saat waktu luang. Luhan tidak bisa menghentikan Sehun untuk pergi. Walaupun jemarinya ingin sekali menarik Sehun dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dikuping Sehun.

Tapi Luhan tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia tidak ingin mengekang seseorang hanya demi kepuasannya sendiri.

Sebuah helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Jongin yang tengah memerhatikannya.

"Mau bermain game bersamaku, Jongin?"

"Humm... Tapi aku tidak akan menahan diri hanya karena kau lebih tua dariku!"

Mereka bermain bersama, tertawa bersama, tersenyum bersama, seperti masa-masa dulu dimana Sehun belum hadir dikehidupannya Luhan. Dan ini bukanlah yang pertama kalinya Luhan melupakan Sehun karena Jongin.

_**Luhan sangat mensyukuri keberadaan Jongin.**_

.

.

Derap kaki Sehun membuat Luhan terbangun. Langkahnya begitu keras sehingga Luhan hampir bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki itu di setiap sudut kamarnya.

"Sehuna?" panggil Luhan. Ia membangunkan tubuhnya secara perlahan dan menghampiri sosok yang tertutupi oleh kegelapan.

"Mmm.. Luhan?" Sehun berjalan terhuyung-huyung dan menyandarkan dirinya pada tubuh Luhan. "Kau bau alkohol." Ia mendorong tubuh Sehun untuk mengecek keadaannya.

"Sehun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sehun malah mencengkram tubuh Luhan dan membenamkan wajahnya keceruk leher Luhan dan menghisap aroma tubuhnya yang memabukkan bagi Sehun.

"Wangi sekali.. Sudah lama aku tidak melakukan seks denganmu. Lubang nan menggiurkan itu pasti sudah menungguku sangat lama hingga menjadi rapat kembali." Sehun mulai menciumi dan menggigit pelan leher Luhan. Tangannya yang nakal meremas bokong Luhan.

"Hen-Hentikan! Kau sedang mabuk!" Luhan tidak sengaja mendorongnya dengan keras sehingga Sehun hampir terjatuh ke belakang. Raut wajah Sehun berubah menjadi murka. Tangannya meraih tubuh Luhan dan mencengkramnya dengan kuat.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Kau mendorongku! Yang ingin kulakukan hanyalah membuatmu merasa nikmat, dan ini balasan yang kudapatkan, hah?!" Tubuh Luhan didorongnya ke samping sehingga ia terjatuh ke atas lantai.

"Kekasih tidak berguna! Sia-sia aku memeliharamu hingga satu tahun!" Emosi di dalam tubuh Sehun tak terkendali. Efek meminum alkohol sama seperti menyulut api dengan minyak. Ia mengambil gelas di atas meja makan dan mengangkatnya untuk dilempar ke arah Luhan.

"Makan ini, dasar jalang!"

Luhan menutup matanya.

Mungkin ini adalah akhir dari segalanya.

Pada saat detik-detik terakhir seperti ini kau baru menyesali segalanya.

Kau sungguh bodoh, Luhan.

Kau bisa saja terbang bebas di dunia ini.

Tapi kau malah memilih untuk dibelenggu oleh iblis.

.

.

Luhan menunggu gelas itu mengenai tubuhnya. Tapi suara pecahan tak kunjung datang. Ia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan membesar ketika melihat adegan di depan matanya.

Jongin—_oh, Jongin_—menggunakan salah satu teknik bela diri untuk menguci pergerakan Sehun dan membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak di atas lantai. Gelas yang dipegang oleh Sehun jatuh dari tangannya dan berubah menjadi kepingan kaca di atas lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun?!" Suara Jongin begitu lantang bagaikan singa yang mengaum. Belum pernah sekalipun Luhan melihatnya begitu gagah seperti ini. Kemudian Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun dan melemparnya keluar dari asrama mereka.

"Jangan pernah menginjak asrama ini kalau pikiranmu masih belum jernih. _Now, get the fuck out of here_!" bentak Jongin. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Sehun berlari sambil terhuyung-terhuyung dan menghilang dari hadapan Jongin dan Luhan. Mereka bisa mendengar Sehun berteriak, '_fuck you, bitch!_' dari jauh.

Jongin membanting pintu asramanya. Sebuah helaan napas lega keluar dari mulutnya.

"Luhan? Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang terluka?" Nada bicara Jongin langsung melembut ketika melihat Luhan.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa, Jongin." jawab Luhan dengan sedikit gagap. Bibirnya yang gemetaran membuat kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan menjadi berantakan.

"Pembohong." ujar Jongin lembut. Ia mendekapkan tubuh Luhan kedadanya yang bidang sambil mengelus punggung Luhan secara melingkar. Wangi tubuh Jongin membuatnya rileks, dada bidang Jongin membuatnya merasa aman, tangan Jongin yang mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut membuatnya merasa tenang, dan kata-kata manis yang keluar dari bibir Jongin membuatnya ingin memeluk Jongin selamanya.

Dan Luhan tidak sadar kalau ia menangis sampai Jongin mengusap pelan air matanya. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin terlihat rapuh dihadapan Jongin, tapi ia tidak bisa menahannya.

Luhan menangis merutuki nasibnya yang malang.

Luhan menangis karena telah mencintai Sehun.

Luhan menangis karena ia tidak pernah menyadari betapa pentingnya Jongin.

Luhan menangis karena ia ingin bebas.

Luhan menangis merutuki dirinya yang bodoh.

Luhan menangis karena ia telah jatuh ke dalam tipuan milik Sehun.

_**Dan kini, Luhan ingin bebas. Mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang mengitari bumi.**_

.

.

Luhan mengemasi barang-barangnya di saat Sehun dan Jongin tidak ada. Ia akan pergi—kembali ke kampung halamannya. Kali ini, ia meninggalkan semua pekerjaan yang telah ia perjuangkan, meninggalkan memori tentang Sehun, dan meninggalkan... _Jongin_.

Jongin. Jongin. Jongin.

Kepalanya dipenuhi oleh Jongin dan hatinya sesak karena Jongin. Tetapi ia harus meninggalkannya. Untuk menjadikan dirinya dan Jongin bebas.

Sebuah helaan napas.

"Selamat tinggal."

Ruangan itu langsung menjadi sunyi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali.

Namun, Luhan meninggalkan sesuatu.

Sepucuk surat ditaruh di atas kasur milik Sehun dan Luhan.

.

.

_Sehun.._

_Terimakasih sudah menemaniku selama 1 tahun ini walaupun kita berakhir seperti ini. Maafkan aku kalau hubungan kita hanya membuang-buang waktumu, tapi sungguh aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati selama hampir 1 tahun._

_Kau tahu? Pertama kali kita bertemu, aku melihatmu bagaikan manusia yang memiliki wangi surga. Aku berpikir kalau kau adalah manusia sempurna untukku._

_Namun aku salah._

_Kau adalah iblis yang memiliki rupa seperti manusia. Kau menghancurkan hatiku tanpa ragu-ragu. Kau hanya memanfaatkanku, dan aku merutuki betapa bodohnya diriku untuk bisa percaya denganmu._

_Kenapa kau tidak mengakui kalau kau berhubungan dengan Do Kyungsoo? Setidaknya semuanya akan menjadi lebih mudah dan aku tidak perlu cemas menunggumu setiap malam usai berkencan dengan Kyungsoo._

_Aku membencimu. Kau iblis. Kau setan. Kau mencuri kebebasanku. Kau menghancurkan hatiku._

_Dan kali ini aku akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Semoga kehidupanmu menjadi lebih baik dengan Kyungsoo, bajingan. Kuharap kita tidak akan pernah bertemu dimasa depan nanti._

_Lu Han_

_._

_._

"Luhan?" panggil Jongin di asrama mereka. Ia baru saja pulang sehabis menyeret Sehun untuk meminta maaf atas perlakuannya. Luhan tidak muncul setelah beberapa saat. Asramanya yang sunyi dan beberapa barang yang hilang membuat jantung Jongin berdetak cepat. "Luhan? Luhan!" teriak Jongin. Namun makhluk manis nan rapuh itu tidak kunjung menghampirinya.

"_Shit!_" Jongin berlari menuju ke kamar Luhan. baju, boneka, pekakas, bahkan wangi tubuh Luhan hilang sama sekali. Ia mulai panik. Tangannya bergegas mengambil telepon genggam miliknya dan menghubungi Yi Fan, sahabat Luhan yang tinggal di Beijing.

"Halo? Ada apa, Jong—"

"Apa Luhan memberitahumu kalau ia pergi?" potong Jongin.

"Emm.. Dia bilang sesuatu tentang balik ke kampung halamannya."

Sial.

Jongin segera menutup telepon dan berlari keluar. Ia tidak sengaja menabrak Sehun ketika berlari. Namun ia tidak peduli. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah Luhan, Luhan, dan _Luhan_.

.

.

Sehun berdiri terpaku. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Aneh sekali. Selama ini ia melupakan Luhan, tapi ketika ia pergi, hatinya terasa hampa dan sakit. Padahal ia sudah lama membuang rasa sayangnya kepada Luhan. _Tapi mengapa hatinya masih terasa sakit?_

Ia masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Sudah lama sekali Sehun tidak tidur di kamar itu. Semuanya terlihat lebih kosong. Barang-barangnya menjadi lebih sedikit. Tidak lagi ada aura keceriaan milik Luhan.

Tapi, matanya menangkap sepucuk surat di atas kasur.

_Well, shit._

Rasanya Sehun ingin sekali ditelan bumi pada saat itu juga.

.

.

Sudah 4 bulan berlalu semenjak Luhan meninggalkan Sehun. Sudah 4 bulan berlalu Jongin mengejar Luhan dan tidak pernah kembali ke asrama mereka. Media massa sibuk membuat berita tentang hilangnya dua idola populer itu. Para penggemar menjadi kacau dan ganas, mencari-cari informasi tentang keberadaan mereka berdua.

Namun, bukan hanya para penggemar yang menjadi kacau. Hati Sehun juga menjadi kacau.

Setelah kepergian Luhan dan Jongin, ia mengira bahwa ia bisa menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasa, tapi ia salah. Setiap kali berjalan di dalam asrama, Sehun selalu mengingat tentang Luhan. Setiap kali ia berjalan keluar, para penggemar selalu bertanya tentang Luhan.

Keadaan semakin buruk bagi Sehun. Ia sudah jarang tersenyum. Bahkan Kyungsoo mencampakkannya dengan alasan '_Kau sudah berubah_'—sungguh Sehun mendengus pelan mendengar alasan itu.

Tetapi. Ucapan Kyungsoo adalah sebuah kenyataan. Sehun berubah menjadi mayat hidup. Hampa. Tidak memiliki perasaan. _Hancur_.

Dan ada sesuatu yang tidak ingin diucapkan oleh mulutnya.

Para tetua selalu mengatakan pikirkan konsekuensi perbuatanmu sebelum kau menyesal.

Keluarganya selalu mengatakan pikirkan konsekuensi perbuatanmu sebelum kau menyesal.

Sahabatnya selalu mengatakan pikirkan konsekuensi perbuatanmu sebelum kau menyesal.

Guru-gurunya selalu mengatakan pikirkan konsekuensi perbuatanmu sebelum kau menyesal.

Setiap buku selalu mengatakan pikirkan konsekuensi perbuatanmu sebelum kau menyesal.

Seberapa banyak pun Sehun mendengar kalimat bijak itu, ia pasti akan mengacuhkannya suatu saat nanti.

_**Ia menyesal. Dan semuanya sudah terlambat.**_

.

.

.

A/N: **PENTING DIBACA! **Habis ini om mau bikin endingnya, om mau minta sumbangan suara kalian lebih baik sad ending buat Sehun tapi Luhan dan Jongin happy ending + smut, atau happy ending buat Luhan dan Sehun tapi sad/menggantung endingnya buat Jongin cuman tetep ada smutnya juga? Om cuman nunggu sampe 3 hari abis itu mau ngebut ngelanjutin endingnya. Dan lagi maaf kalau banyak typo atau bahasanya aneh atau lay out nya aneh ya karena om males ngedit. Terimakasih banyak yang sudah membaca dan mau menitipkan bingkisan berupa review untuk om! Sampai jumpa di epilogue!


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Yaoi/Boyxboy****, Dirty Talk, Kinky Sex, slight!Slut shaming, dkk dsb pokoknya ada smutnya lah dan tanggung resiko sendiri buat yang baca tapi dibawah umur yang legal :p**

**Cast: Lu Han, Sehun, Jongin, Yi Fan, dan cari aja sendiri kalo ada**

**Genre: Romance. Smut**

**Pairing: Selukai**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: ****Semua chara di sini bukan milik om! Om cuman minjem nama mereka untuk membangun imajinasi om yang ber-rated M. Pokoknya om cuman nulis dan ga nyolong apa-apa dah.**

**A/N: Yap kali ini om persembahkan smut dari kailu, yay! Fantasi om memang liar tapi kalau soal nulisnya... om tidak kuasa. Jadi, pada intinya chapter ini isinya smut doang dengan plot yang hanya seuprit. Epilogue yang sesungguhnya mungkin bakal om post di chapter 3, tergantung seberapa banyak kata yang om tulis. Ah, pokoknya selamat menikmati smut dari kailu!**

**.**

**.**

A Devil Who Regrets Everything

Pada saat itu, bandara sangat padat dipenuhi populasi manusia yang beraktivitas tiada henti. Saking ramainya, sudah tidak terhitung berapa banyak orang-orang yang menubruk Jongin hingga ia hampir terjatuh. Dan lagi semua orang yang menubruknya tidak ada yang meminta maaf satu pun. Dasar manusia zaman sekarang tidak tahu yang namanya sopan santun.

Aish, persetan dengan manusia zaman sekarang dan tatakrama.

Jongin mendorong semua orang yang menghalanginya. Inilah yang namanya balas dendam, kawanku. Ia sudah tidak mempedulikan berbagai teriakan yang dilontarkan kepadanya. Tubuhnya bagaikan _bulldozer_ yang dijalankan untuk mendorong orang-orang demi mencari Luhan.

Tetapi orang-orang terus mendesaknya hingga Jongin terjatuh menimpa tubuh seseorang.

"Ugh, berat.."

Deg.

Suara itu. Suara yang Jongin bayangkan setiap kali ia masturbasi. Suara yang ada di dalam imajinasi liar Jongin. Dan wangi itu. Wangi _vanilla, almond, peach_, dan _purity_—Jongin bahkan tidak tahu bahwa kemurnian itu memiliki bau.

Tangannya langsung memeluk bahunya dan membenamkan kepalanya ke leher orang itu. Kejatuhan mereka membuat orang-orang berkerumun, tapi tidak ada yang berniat untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Siapa—Jongin?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Pertanyaan Luhan tidak dijawab olehnya. Rasa syukur Jongin akan takdir yang membuat mereka bertemu membuatnya menangis terisak-isak dibahu Luhan.

"Luhan, kau bodoh. Bodoh sekali. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja..?"

"Jongin, aku—" telapak tangan Jongin membekap mulut Luhan sebelum ia bisa lanjut berbicara.

"Aku mengerti kenapa kau meninggalkan Sehun, tapi kenapa kau juga meninggalkanku? Yang kulakukan selama ini hanyalah mencintaimu, tapi kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kalau kau ingin pergi, bawa aku bersamamu. Aku tidak ingin cintaku selama bertahun-tahun ini menjadi sia-sia begitu saja. Aku tidak ingin imajinasiku akan masa depan kita menjadi tidak terwujudkan. Aku mencintaimu—_For God's sake_! Aku sangat mencintaimu, dan aku akan menunjukkan seberapa besar cintaku saat kita berada dikampung halamanmu dan di depan orangtuamu, mengerti?"

Luhan hanya bisa menangguk pasrah karena seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas. Air matanya mengalir begitu deras, membasahi tangan Jongin yang masih membekap mulutnya.

"Mulai sekarang aku berjanji akan mencintaimu melebihi apa yang Sehun lakukan dan aku akan melindungimu dengan segenap kekuatanku. Pukul aku dengan keras hingga berdarah kalau aku melupakan janjiku." Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Luhan dan menciumnya. Oh Tuhan, bibir yang membuatnya tegang itu akhirnya bisa ia rasakan. Lembut, kenyal, dan manis.

Orang-orang yang mengerumuni mereka bertepuk tangan dan bersorak. Tunggu dulu.

_Shit._ Mereka lupa kalau ini tempat umum.

"Ngh.. Jongin, pesawatnya sebentar lagi _take off_.." ucap Luhan disela-sela kegiatan berkecumbu mereka.

"Oh, Tuhan.. Kenapa disaat seperti ini banyak sekali gangguannya.. Baiklah, _princess _akan kugendong kau sampai ke dalam pesawat!" ujar Jongin sambil nyengir seperti orang _idiot_.

"_Don't you dare, Jongin! Don't. You. Fucking. Dare._"

.

.

Sudah 3 tahun lewat semenjak kejadian di bandara itu. Jongin dan Luhan menjadi sepasang kekasih yang tak terpisahkan walaupun mereka tetap bertengkar dan diakhiri dengan seks hebat. Mereka tinggal bersama disebuah rumah sederhana namun nyaman, memiliki 3 ekor anjing, mendapatkan restu dari kedua orangtua, dan yang paling penting adalah mereka bahagia.

Hari ini adalah peringatan 3 tahun mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Luhan ingin memberikan sebuah hadiah yang tidak bisa terlupakan oleh Jongin. Sesuatu yang Jongin sukai dan belum pernah mereka lakukan. Seks. Tunggu, ini bukan seks biasa. Luhan akan membuatnya menjadi seks yang spesial dengan mengabulkan imajinasi liar Jongin.

Luhan memakai pakaian _maid_ ala Jepang yang membuatnya terlihat seperti pelacur. Pakaian itu bahkan tidak dapat menutupi bokongnya, membuat bahu dan lehernya terekspos sehingga siapapun bisa dengan mudah membuat _kissmark_ ditubuhnya, renda-renda yang menjadikannya terlihat feminim dan tidak lupa dengan pita mungil yang terletak tepat di tengah dadanya, dan bagian yang paling penting adalah _stocking _berwarna hitam dan _killer high-heels_.

Oh Tuhan, pakaian ini membuatnya mati secara perlahan-lahan. Tidak hanya malu yang ia rasakan, tapi pakaian ketat yang membuatnya susah berjalan dan harus menarik sedikit ke bawah agar bokongnya tidak terlalu terekspos, serta jangan lupa, _killer high-heels _yang bisa membunuhnya hanya dengan memakainya—Luhan takjub pada siapapun yang menggunakan sepatu pembunuh itu tanpa jatuh sekalipun.

Sebentar lagi Jongin datang. Luhan harus melancarkan aksi terakhir yang akan menjadi puncak acara mereka.

Obat bius yang dilarutkan dengan air putih.

Luhan, Luhan, _Luhan_. Kau sungguh cerdas.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Jongin saat membuka pintu rumah. "Luhan?"

"Di dapur, Jongin!"

Ia langsung berjalan ke dapur. "Aku membawakanmu bunga untuk—" Jongin bahkan tidak dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya saat melihat Luhan. Rangkaian bunga yang ia pegang langsung jatuh ke lantai. Tolong beritahu Jongin kalau ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi.

"Bagaimana penampilanku, Jongin?"

"Kau... luar biasa." Jongin langsung menarik leher Luhan dan mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang ganas. Tangan Jongin berjalan-jalan, menelusuri paha Luhan yang hampir tidak tertutup itu.

"Mngh.. Jongin, tunggu, kau pasti haus kan? Aku tidak ingin kau dehidrasi dan membuat kegiatan kita berhenti sesaat." ujar Luhan seraya menyodorkan Jongin segelas air putih. Air itu langsung diteguk dengan cepat oleh Jongin tanpa ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi. Tidak sampai 1 menit, Jongin sudah mengantuk berat. Ia tidak bisa menahan matanya untuk tetap terbuka.

"Luh..an.. apa yang kau..?" Belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia sudah tertidur pulas dengan tubuh bersandar pada Luhan.

"Mimpi yang indah, Jongin."

.

.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya sesaat, menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya. Tubuhnya terasa berat seakan-akan ada yang menindihnya. Aih, kenapa berat sekali..

Mata Jongin langsung melotot ketika melihat Luhan menduduki tubuhnya. Ya Tuhan, tentu saja ia merasa tertindih. Jongin hendak mendorong Luhan, namun ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya karena diikat dengan borgol ke _headboard_. Dan lagi ia tidak mengenakan sehelai baju pun ditubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau tidur lama sekali, Master?" tanya Luhan. Matanya sengaja ia bulatkan untuk memberikan kesan imut.

"Kenapa aku diikat, Luhan?" tanya Jongin, tapi Luhan pura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

"Master, kau suka membayangkanku memakai lipstik kan? Bagaimana kalau kukabulkan imajinasimu itu, hm?" tangan Luhan meraih lipstik berwarna merah pekat seperti darah dan cermin yang tergeletak di atas nakas.

Masih dengan posisi duduk di atas Jongin, ia memakai lipstik di bibirnya dengan perlahan, membuat bibirnya yang berwarna merah mudah itu berubah menjadi merah pekat. Sambil memakai lipstik, Luhan terus menatap mata Jongin. Jongin menelan air ludah yang menggenang dimulutnya. Ia mengerang, berharap dapat menyentuh Luhan dan menyetubuhinya hingga Luhan kesulitan berjalan selama seminggu.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak. Tidak mau. Nikmati saja hadiahmu, Jongin." ujar Luhan. Bibirnya kini sudah berwarna merah sempurna. Luhan mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium pipi Jongin dengan agak lama. Lalu, ciumannya turun ke dagu, leher, perpotongan antara leher dan pundak, dan dada bidangnya. Semua ciuman dari Luhan membuat cap bibir berwarna merah ditubuhnya.

"Aw, lihat! Tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan _kissmark_, Jongin!" ejek Luhan, namun sebuah senyuman bangga terlihat dibibirnya.

"_Shit_, Lu. Biarkan aku menyentuhmu!"

"Tidak."

Luhan mengangkat tubuhnya, kemudian berbalik namun masih menindih Jongin. Sebuah pemandangan indah yang ditampilkan oleh Luhan membuat kejantanannya berdiri tegak sempurna.

Luhan dengan sebuah _vibrator_ yang bergetar pada kecepatan maksimal dan ditutupi sedikit oleh celana dalam wanita berwarna merah muda dengan renda-renda—yang sedari tadi membuatnya menggerutu karena gatal di selankangannya.

Sangat menggiurkan.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan diriku sedari tadi, Jongin." goda Luhan. Tangannya meraih bagian dasar _vibrator_ dan mulai menggerakkannya secara perlahan. Gerakan tangannya semakin cepat dan lubangnya mengeluarkan suara-suara erotik ditelinga Jongin.

"J-Jongin! Mngh.. Jongin.. Sentuh aku, Master!" Luhan terus menyebutkan namanya bagaikan sebuah mantra. Jongin sudah tidak tahan lagi. Penisnya sudah mengeluarkan bulir-bulir _precum _yang membasahi dada mereka.

"_Oh God, _Lu, lepaskan ikatanku sekarang juga!" bentak Jongin. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan libidonya dan pikirannya berteriak kepada Jongin untuk _menghabisi_ Luhan pada detik itu juga. Namun, Luhan tidak menghiraukan perintah Jongin. Ia malah menyodok lubangnya dengan _vibrator _semakin kuat. Hingga akhirnya Luhan tidak tahan lagi dengan semua kenikmatan dari lubangnya dan memuncratkan sperma dari penisnya. Luhan membuat tubuh mereka berlumuran sperma yang lengket.

"Ah.. orgasme yang cukup intens.. _Well_, lihat dirimu, Master. Tegang dan mengeluarkan _precum_ yang cukup banyak padahal aku belum menyentuhmu sama sekali." Luhan memegang batang penis yang sudah menegak sempurna itu dan menaik-turunkan tangannya.

"_Shit, shit, shit, _Lu, biarkan aku menyetubuhimu!" Sebuah erangan kecil keluar dari mulut Luhan. Ia mengeluarkan _vibrator _dari tubuhnya dan melemparnya kesembarang arah.

"Yah.. Aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan Master..." Luhan memposisikan tubuhnya tepat di atas penis besar Jongin. Tubuhnya turun secara perlahan-lahan. Kini, sudah hampir setengah dari penis Jongin masuk lubangnya. Luhan berhenti sebentar, mengetatkan lubangnya dan menggerakkan pinggulnya dalam gerakan menggoda.

"Hng.. Lu.. Jangan membuatku menunggu lebih lama lagi.." desah Jongin. Luhan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas penis Jongin. Ia menutup matanya, tenggelam dalam kenikmatan yang Jongin buat pada dirinya.

"Ah.. Gerakkan pinggulmu, Lu..." Luhan mengangkat tubuhnya, menyisakan ujung penis Jongin di dalamnya, lalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke penis Jongin. Gerakan itu ia lakukan berkali-kali, membuat mereka mengerang, merintih, dan mendesah.

"Lu, Lu, Lu, _Let me fuck you, please_!" pinta Jongin. Luhan berhenti sesaat, mengeluarkan suara '_hmm_' dan gestur berpikir.

"Baiklah. Kau sudah boleh menikmati hadiahmu ini." Luhan mencondongkan tubuhnya dan membuka borgol yang mengikat Jongin. Belum sempat ia berkata ataupun melakukan sesuatu, Jongin sudah membalikkan tubuh mereka dan menyodok penisnya ke dalam lubang Luhan dengan cepat. Penis Jongin menghantam titik lemahnya yang membuat Luhan berteriak dalam kenikmatan.

"Kau suka itu, huh? Memakai pakaian _maid_ dan mempenetrasi lubangmu yang ketat itu dengan penisku, akui saja kalau kau menyukainya. Aku tahu jauh di dalam dirimu kau haus akan penis. Apa punyaku ini belum cukup? Jawab aku, Luhan!" Gerakan Jongin semakin cepat. Kasurnya memprotes dengan mengeluarkan suara keriat-keriut, dan kepala Luhan terus menghantam _headboard_—yang untungnya tidak terbuat dari besi—setiap kali Jongin menyodok lubangnya.

"Ungh.. aku hanya menyukai—ah ah!—penismu saja! Lebih cepat, Jongin! Ugh, hanya segini kemampuan—"

"_Shut up_."

Jongin membalikkan tubuh Luhan menjadi tengkurap dan memasukkan kembali penisnya. Posisi _doggy-style _ini memudahkannya untuk masuk lebih dalam dan mengenai tepat titik prostatnya secara terus-menerus.

"Ah! J-Jongin! Aku mau—"

"Tidak. Memohonlah kalau kau mau keluar." ucap Jongin sambil menutup lubang kecil di puncak penis Luhan dengan ibu jarinya.

"Jongin! _Please_!"

"Kau bisa lebih baik dari ini, _Luhan_."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Ia harus menjatuhkan harga dirinya demi puncak kenikmatan yang ingin ia alami.

"Jongin, Jongin, _Jongin! _Biarkan aku keluar hanya dari lubangku yang disodok olehmu! Kumohon, Jongin! Biarkan aku keluar!"

"Humm.. Karena kau sudah menjadi anak baik, baiklah silahkan keluar." Jongin melepaskan ibu jarinya dari penis Luhan, ia berteriak dengan kenikmatan diseluruh tubuhnya. Sperma keluar dari penisnya seperti gunung merapi yang sedang meletus, sehingga kasurnya menjadi penuh berlumuran sperma.

Jongin terus menyodok lubang milik Luhan walaupun pemiliknya sudah _over-sensitive _. Mencari kenikmatannya sendiri yang akan memuncak tidak lama lagi.

"Ah, Lu, lubangmu benar-benar sempit dan nikmat—ngh—padahal aku sudah menggagahimu hingga tidak terhitung—ah—tapi lubangmu ini masih tetap sempit!" desah Jongin.

"Ugh.. cepatlah, Jongin!" Luhan mengetatkan otot dilubangnya dan meraih testis Jongin, meremas dan memijatnya dengan pelan agar Jongin bisa lebih cepat mengeluarkan spermanya.

"Oh, oh, Luhan!" erang Jongin. Penisnya memuncratkan cairan sperma ke dalam _anus_ Luhan. Jongin mengalami orgasme yang hebat sehingga produksi spermanya menjadi lebih banyak dan menetes keluar perlahan-lahan dari lubang Luhan.

Mereka terdiam untuk mengatur napas mereka yang terengah-engah. Mereka terlihat berantakan, terutama Luhan. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan bekas lipstik tercoreng dari bibirnya, pakaiannya kusut dan terdapat bekas sperma, rambutnya berantakan, _high-heels _dan _stocking_ masih terpasang, dan sperma milik Jongin masih keluar dari _anus_nya. Ya Tuhan, Luhan benar-benar terlihat seperti pelacur saat ini. Dan libido Jongin sudah bangun lagi padahal belum lama ia orgasme.

"Luhan?"

"Hm?"

"Ronde kedua?"

"Tidak, aku sudah lelah—Jongin berhenti!"

"_Nope_."

_Dan mereka terus melakukan seks hingga Jongin tidak bisa mengeluarkan sperma lagi._

.

.

A/N: Wew, gimana smutnya? Kata om sih kurang mantep (dasar emang om mesum), tapi om susah nulis smut gatau kenapa. Rasanya tuh gregetan tiap kali nulis smut. Uh, terimakasih sudah membaca chapter ini dan yang sudah memberikan review, follow dan favorite cerita ini. Semoga kalian diberikan pencerahan setelah membaca smut, dan memberikan om review yang mengharukan. Sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya!


End file.
